leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Jarvan IV/SkinsTrivia
Skins Jarvan IV OriginalSkin.jpg| Jarvan IV CommandoSkin.jpg| |01-Mar-2011}} Jarvan IV DragonSlayerSkin.jpg| |01-Mar-2011}} Jarvan IV DarkforgeSkin.jpg| |26-July-2011}} Jarvan IV VictoriousSkin.jpg| Jarvan IV WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Jarvan IV CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|Commando Jarvan Jarvan IV DragonSlayerSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Slayer Jarvan Jarvan IV VictoriousSkin Ch.jpg|Victorious Jarvan Trivia * Jarvan IV was designed by Ezreal (person) * Jarvan IV is voiced by , Who also voices and . * His full name and title is Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, the Exemplar of Demacia. * During Art Spotlight, a tab for Jarvan IV can be faintly seen at the top. * He was first mentioned in background story. * In Jarvan IV's Champion Spotlight, his character portrait resembles . Quotes * Jarvan's quote "Today is a good day to die" is ultimately believed to come from the one of the Lakotan war chiefs, either Crazy Horse or Sitting Bull. It also could be a reference to the power up cheat code in the game Warcraft II : Tides of Darkness or commonly used by the Klingons in Star Trek fiction. Some argue that this quote may also come from the Corsairs in Starcraft Broodwars. * Jarvan's quote "Ours is but to do and die" is a reference to a line in The Charge of the Light Brigade by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. * Jarvan's quote "For my father, the king" ''is also spoken by Arthas, a playable character in the game ''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. * In the Polish client, one of Jarvan's quotes is "We won't forsake the land we came from" (org. Nie rzucim ziemi, skąd nasz ród). This phrase comes form Polish poem Rota(The Oath), which was proposed to be Poland's national anthem after World War I. Skins * Victorious Jarvan IV was rewarded to players with a gold or platinum rank in any ranked game mode for free after Season One ended. * Commando Jarvan IV may be a reference to the team 'Thunder Crash' from the Unreal Tournament series or the Commissar from Warhammer 40K. * Commando Jarvan IV maybe reference in appearance to Bionic Commando franchise of videogames from Capcom. ** It should also be noted that the Chinese art for Commando Jarvan IV has a very striking resemblance to the cover of Battlefield series games, namely Battlefield Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3. * Dragonslayer Jarvan IV might have inspired the connection between him and , as they both slew the dragon that murdered her father. * Darkforge Jarvan IV may be an allusion to Warcraft III hero Arthas, specifically the scene where the aforementioned character (in new armor) returns home to a shower of rose petals. * Darkforge Jarvan IV resembles the design of the Guild Wars classic warrior symbolic armor stance. * Darkforge Jarvan IV bears striking resemblance to the character Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV. * Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV is a homage to Koei's design of Lu Bu in Dynasty Warriors, a game based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Relations * Jarvan IV is the son of Jarvan III, the King of Demacia. * Jarvan IV's grandfather, Jarvan II, rescued from the Fleshing, a gladiator event in Noxus. * is Jarvan's childhood companion. * Jarvan IV is the arch-enemy of . * Moved by plight, Jarvan IV assisted her in slaying the mighty dragon that killed her father. After the battle, Jarvan IV offered Shyvana a place as a noble warrior in the ranks of the Demacian Elite Guard. Out of gratitude and necessity, Shyvana accepted. * In backstory, she delivers a helm that she and her father had made. This was said to have been very important, and also was described as having a jewel in the front, similar to Jarvan IV's helm in his classic skin. * It has been speculated that disguised herself as Jarvan IV, or had mentally manipulated him, in order to start the Kalamandan war between Demacia and Noxus. ** After Jarvan IV was defeated and nearly executed by and , people described him as "different". ** Jarvan IV's two years expedition to the south of the Great Barrier is still a mystery. ** Jarvan IV did not have a Judgment before entering the League due to an interuption from . Thus, no one has truly "explored" his mind. ** RiotRunaan stated that what was going on with Jarvan IV is very different from what the community thinks, so this theory is most likely false. * Jarvan IV once protested with about Heywan Relivash's involvement in the upbringing of Kalamandan War with . Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Jarvan IV/Galerie de:Jarvan IV/SkinsTrivia en:Jarvan IV/SkinsTrivia fr:Jarvan IV/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Jarvan IV/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Jarvan IV/SkinsTrivia